This invention is directed to an improved seal for a sodium sulfur battery. For example, the improved seal could be an improvement over the seals shown in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 954,966 filed Oct. 26, 1978, now Patent 4,169,919 to A. Topouzian for a "Double Seal for Sodium Sulfur Battery", or the seal disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 954,967 filed Oct. 26, 1978 to A. Topouzian et al for a "Seal for Sodium Sulfur Battery." Both of the above-mentioned patent applications are assigned to the Ford Motor Company and are hereby incorporated by reference. In the seals shown in both applications, a common denominator is the use of a soft metal seal member which is deformed by a pressure applying device into sealing contact with a surface of the various container elements of the battery to form a seal.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 956,758 filed Nov. 1, 1978 to A. Topouzian for a "Sodium Sulfur Battery Seal" is assigned to the Ford Motor Company. That application is also hereby incorporated by reference. That application discloses flexible diaphragm seal members in sealing contact with a ceramic, ring-shaped member defining a portion of a container of a sodium sulfur battery. The specification of the application teaches that the ceramic ring, if used in an as-sintered condition, is coated with a thin coating of a soft metal to a thickness which provides a smooth surface against which an interference fit may be made by the flexible diaphragm seals which are to engage the same.